Longing to be with her
by photographer02
Summary: Haruka/Michiru...in school!And how they meet!! (Not followed in the sailormoon series!)
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Ok.this story is about Haruka/Michiru.my favorite couple in Sailormoon. Ermm..a friend of mine gave me some hints/ideas to write a story so I hope you'll like it. And I'm not sure how to rate this story, so I rate it R. This story is slightly different, like Haruka and Michiru may have different interest in stuff and different backgrounds and so on. I would like some feedbacks too!!! Enjoy! Oh yeah, this story start with Haruka's POV. If I carry on.maybe there'll be a Michiru's POV. Rating: R Feedback: Pls review and feedbacks pls!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon...  
  
Longing to be with her.  
  
Chapter 1 - I feel lonely.is it forever??  
  
Year 2000  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
I'm standing on the edge of the balcony, feeling the light breeze going through my face and my long blonde hair. But alas I forgot to tie my hair so it became messy as it covered my eyes and my mouth. Argh!! How I want to cut this long hair of mine, but yet I can't because my mother never allowed it. She thinks that it is improper to have short hair. Hmm.oh well..  
  
Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tenou Haruka and I'm sixteen years old this year. I come from a wealthy family and have two brothers. Sadly, I don't have a close bond with my two brothers and especially my father. Yeah, my big brother is away working in another state and my other middle brother is practically living in his condominium enjoying his luxury. My dad, hmm.don't know and don't care. We are like two total strangers. I have my mum though but sometimes I'm trying not to be what she wants me to be.that is heartless.serious.cold..to everyone except the family. And the most important thing she wants me to be..is to be a lady. Well, I hope I'm not like that but I know that I'm abit though (not the lady thing). And sometimes she always complains that I'm so tomboyish. Hmm.oh well.  
  
Even though I have my mother, but yet she's always busy in her business. I'm always lonely so I always go and stand at the balcony and be there till sunset or till midnight. Sometimes I took pictures of the sunset because it is so beautiful. Weird, huh? Oh yeah, I love photography and sometimes I earned my money from my hobby since a lot of my friends urged me to take modeling pictures for other people because I have talent. I earned good money though. I longed to be a professional photographer but yet my mother doesn't allow it. She said it's not proper..whatever.Sometimes I feel my life totally sucks.  
  
I looked at my watch and sighed. Gosh, it's 2am..how long have I been up here, six hours straight??.oh well, I have to go.I got school tomorrow early morning. Need to wake up at 6am...  
  
SHIT!!! It's 7.10am!!! School starts at 7.20am!! Damn!! Stupid alarm clock!! *#@#*!! Anyway, no time to lose, so I jump out of the bed, have a quick shower, wear a black t-shirt and black pants and ran out of the house. The worst thing is, I have to walk downhill to the school. Yeah, I lived near the school but my home is on top of the hill!! My mum told me it's good to walk to school because it's good exercise. Argh!! So I ran downhill as fast as I could and I reached to school about 7.45am panting heavily.  
  
Great, I have to stand on the basketball court because I was late. While waiting for the discipline teacher to come and lecture me, I look around and saw four more girls who are also late as me. Oh well, this will take awhile. I'm studying in a girl's school and our neighbor is a boy's school. Actually many years ago, my school was for boys and girls but because of limited space so it became a girl's school and the boys go to a school which is our neighbor!! Anyway, a few minutes later, a dark Indian woman came towards us. Yep, she's the discipline teacher..always trying to look strict so we all would be afraid of her. But actually, my classmates always trying to stop giggling because she always used words like 'nonsense' or 'this is ridiculous' every ten minutes while on teaching or after. Some of my classmates have to get tissue because they have to cover their mouth from laughing or wiping their tears...  
  
Anyway, she knew me immediately and did her ten minutes lecture on me before moving to the next victim. After that, I went to my class and sat at my usually place. The class was noisy as usual and I got bored and look outside the window. Today it was Thursday and it was kind of breezy outside early morning. Then I look around the class and students are talking to one another. I sighed. I'm actually pretty quiet in class and apparently some students are either afraid or hate me because I look too serious or because of my family.I don't know actually. Oh well, what to do.life is like that. I do have a few friends though. But sometimes I like to be by myself and daydream or think.  
  
My close friend in my class always teased me, saying, "Hey, don't think so much.if not you will look old!!! Come on Ruka.Smile!!"  
  
Then I will give her a small smile and changed the topic. My friend, Hitomi.is a girl who is slightly dark and attractive because of her eyes.and loves to make jokes. People love to be around her because she's funny and crazy..also crazy for boys!! She would talk about boys for hours and hours with me and I will give my point of view. Sometimes when I kept on hearing this, I felt lonely. how does it feel to fall in love?? How will it feel like?? Will I ever know??  
  
RING!! "Attention girls, please come to the hall now!! There is a rehearsal concert for this Saturday. Please come to the hall now!!"  
  
After the loud speaker in our class ended, I see papers flying everywhere and the students are pretty happy. You know, no classes for the next few hours? Anyway, we lined up and went inside the hall and sat down. The hall began to be noisier and noisier every minute because I guess the students are getting impatient because the rehearsal hadn't started yet. After what seems like hours, at last.it started.  
  
The first few performances were okay or so-so. The modern dancing performance was not bad though. Then I began to feel bored and look somewhere else.like my hands.my watch.my ring.etc. Then I heard people clapping, I guess another performance had finish and another one is coming up. I sighed and look at my hand again. There was a large faint scar on my right pale skin hand. I got that when my father tried to hurt my mother with a small knife kitchen and somehow I just got back home and saw what happened. He was just about to slash my mother as I somehow ran forward and tried to stop him. I did stop him, but my right hand was slashed deeply until I felt my blood draining out from it and felt numb. After that, I used the same hand to punch on the face and he fell back on the floor. Hmm, karate training did help, I guess. Then I can't remember what happened after that but I remembered that my mother was safe.just a few bruises on her hand from my father before I came in and I was in the hospital and stayed there for more than a week because the scar was too deep and it became worst after I punched my dad.that was a long time ago.like two years ago. I shuddered when I think back..trying to find the answer why I can't remember at that time.or was it that I don't want to remember.god.Hitomi was right.I think too much.need to relax my mind.  
  
I still stared at my scar hand when suddenly I froze when I heard a voice from the microphone. That voice.so soft and so melodic.the voice that I so long want to hear again and again. Somehow, I still can't look up because I'm still stunned I guess.  
  
"Good morning to teachers and students, I'm Kaiou Michiru and I would like to play a song called 'My Valentine'."  
  
I slowly look up and held my breath when I saw the girl on the stage playing the black grand piano. Not just any girl.the girl. She had fair skin, with slightly long aqua hair (not as long as mine!!) and the way she moves and speaks, she was elegant and delicate. In other words, she is a goddess.the way my mother wanted me to be.but somehow it never worked for me.hehehe.Anyway, she wore a baby blue sleeveless long dress which have a collar of a turtleneck..I somehow gasp and choke because I held my breath too long until Hitomi, who was beside me, look at me weirdly and ask if I was all right. I just nodded and stared at the performance.  
  
The music that she played, was so soft..she is really talented.the audiences in the hall are really quiet now.awed by her performance. I'm also one of them. I knew because as I hear the music, I closed my eyes and felt so relax. I began to forget the bad things that had happened to me in the past. I opened my eyes again and I could feel myself smiling. I stared at the performance..or her to be exact. Then, suddenly the music ended beautifully and she got up and smiled at the audience. She said a soft thank you and bowed, and then she left the stage. The audience began to cheer and clap loudly and I too, clapped and still stared at the stage as if she was there.  
  
I was still awed and clapping when I felt Hitomi's hand waving in front of me. I blankly look at her and I saw her smiling at me mischievously. She asked me.  
  
"So, when are you going to have the guts to talk to her?"  
  
I smiled and just punched her lightly on her arm.  
  
Oh yeah, did I ever tell you that I have a huge crush on Michiru.and my close friend knows it???  
  
tbc  
  
Ok.I know that Michiru plays the violin and Haruka is into racing but I'm making the story. kind of different. It was my friend who gave different hints.and also my own!! Hehehehehe.But I hope you like the first chapter.  
  
I will continue if I have enough feedbacks and the support...review pls!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here goes my 2nd chapter of this story. So I hope you'll like it. I would also like feedbacks too!! Please review!! ( It's still Haruka's POV. maybe in the next or later chapters there'll be a Michiru's POV. Enjoy!! Give feedbacks please!! Rating: R Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sailormoon. (  
Longing to be with her.  
  
Part 2 - Need an idea to approach her.but how??  
  
Still in Year 2000  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
After the rehearsal concert ended, all the students went back to their respective classes. As I went inside my classroom, I sat at my usual place and looked outside again. Since the teacher hasn't arrive yet, the girls in my class started gossiping and the class became noisy once again. I sighed as I looked outside when my close friend, Hitomi interrupted my thoughts. She said.  
  
"Hello?? Anybody home?!"  
  
I looked up and saw her sitting right in front of me with a wide grin on her face. I just smiled and nodded at her. Then I looked outside again, looking at the beautiful scenery before me and then looked at her back. Then I noticed her, staring at me. I became uncomfortable after that and asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hitomi just smiled because she knew that I'll be uncomfortable when people stare at me for too long. She said.  
  
"Nothing actually. I was just looking at your hair. Don't you ever wish to cut it??"  
  
I frowned at that question. She knew very well what my answer will be but I said it anyway. I said.  
  
"Hitomi, you know my mum."  
  
Before I could finish my sentences, she cut in and said.  
  
"I know I know. Your mum doesn't allow it. Same old story.hehehhehe. But you know, with your long hair and good looks, you could be qualified to be a new member of The Starlights. You just have to know how to sing properly and learn their songs very well and..."  
  
"What??!!! No way!!"  
  
I suddenly outburst when I heard that and started to charge at her, by tickling her ribs as hard as I could. She was laughing and screaming so loud that all the girls in the class stared at us. When I realized that, I stopped tickling her and we both adjust ourselves. I sighed and looked outside again when suddenly Hitomi asked me.  
  
"So, I see you really enjoyed Michiru's performance.again, hmm??"  
  
I looked at her and still noticed her breathing hard. I felt myself smiling and said quietly.  
  
"Yes. She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
I was waiting for her answer when suddenly I felt her punching my left arm and asked mischievously.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know!! So when are you going to wake up and talk to her, you doof??!! It's been like two years and you still haven't even talk to her!!"  
  
"Well." I said nervously.  
  
"I have an idea.that is, if you are not a chicken."  
  
Hitomi said slyly. I frowned and looked at her. What is she thinking now? Usually all her ideas always seems to be breaking a rule or two in school and that's one thing I'm trying to avoid. I think she saw me frowning and quickly said.  
  
"Don't worry Ruka. This is not about breaking the rules."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"You betcha. So are you up for it or not?"  
  
I sighed and began to think. I know that I think too much but if it is about Hitomi's ideas, I must think about 1,000 times to whether to accept it or not. Finally I gave up and said.  
  
"Fine. What is it?"  
  
I saw Hitomi giving me a devilish smile and began to rub her hands and also started to chuckle evilly. I felt a few sweat drops on my head. 'Oh boy', I thought to myself silently.  
  
"Well, it's like this. You know Minako is in Michiru's class, right?"  
  
Minako. She's one of my close friends besides Hitomi since elementary school. She's beautiful and had a long blonde hair, wearing a ribbon on top. She also loves to gossip and would fall in love with any boys that she sees. Anyway, I got used to her boy's craziness. I was actually surprised that she was a monitor of her class. Guess I don't really know her that much and yes, she knows that I have a crush on Michiru. Because of her, I get to know how Michiru is in class, her interest in sports or activities and so forth. I'm not a stalker but Minako loves to tell someone about something so I guess I have to thank her though. Anyway, I just said to Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, I remembered her telling me that her class are going to do a drama theater somewhere outside the school. I forgot what's the name of the building that she had mentioned to me. Anyway, she wants me to ask you if you could be her photographer and also to help her to organize the props, clothes and so forth for the drama..since she said you're more responsible than the rest of her classmates. Besides, most of them will be involved in the drama, including Michiru.if you want to know that .hehehhehe."  
  
"She didn't tell me about this. When did she ask you?"  
  
I was surprised actually. Minako wants me to help her?? Hmm..that's weird. Then I saw Hitomi laughed nervously.  
  
"A few days ago but I somehow forgot to mention it to you.hehehehehe."  
  
I breathed deeply to control myself. I have to forgive her because she's always forgetful. So, I ignored her answer and asked her.  
  
"So.what does helping Minako have to do with Michiru?"  
  
Hitomi grinned mischievously and said to me.  
  
"You'll see. So, are you up for it or not?"  
  
I just shrugged and said to her.  
  
"Fine. After school before we go out for lunch, I'll try to find Minako and tell her."  
  
"Great!!!"  
  
Hitomi looked so excited yet I can't help it but smile. Then, our teacher came in the class and all the girls and we have to stand up to greet her. After we greeted her, the girls and I began to sit down and took out our books. Hitomi went back to her usual place. As I was taking out my books, a girl beside me passed a note. I smiled at her and took the note. I opened it under the desk so the teacher wouldn't see what I was doing. As I opened it, it said.  
  
Ruka,  
  
After lunch, let's go to the salon. You really need to cut your hair!! If not I'll keep teasing you to be one of The Starlights and I know you hate that. Come on, it will be fun!! I promise!! (  
  
Hitomi.  
  
After I read it, I felt my eyes went wide open. Then I closed the paper and put it in my jeans' pocket. As I was trying to concentrate, I can't help but wondering. Why do I feel that trouble is about to happen.?? Oh no. as I closed my face with my hands and started to worry.  
Ok.I know it's kinda dragging because it's about the conversation between Haruka and Hitomi. But I'll try and promise to make it better. I hope you'll like this 2nd chapter!!  
  
I will continue if I have enough feedbacks and the support for my 2 chapters..review please!!! 


	3. New hairdo and a 'debate' with mum

Author's notes: Sorry for updating so late coz I just finished my big major exams..so here's Chapter 3...I hope you guys like it..pls send feedbacks pls!!! Ermm.be gentle on me pls.my first Sailormoon fanfic.. Rating: R Pairing: Haruka / Michiru Feedbacks: YES!!!! Pls send feedbacks!! Review pls!! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
Longing To Be With Her  
  
Part 3 - New hairdo and a 'debate' with mum...  
  
Year 2000 Haruka's POV  
  
"HARUKA!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?"  
  
'Shit,' I cursed softly as I guiltily looked at my mother the moment she screamed at me as she reaches home. I knew I shouldn't have somehow agreed with Hitomi to cut my hair...Well, what to do, what is done is done. So I sighed and began to find some explanation on my head to tell my mother.  
  
"Ermmm.evening mum..I.."  
  
"Haruka!! Look at you!! Why the HELL did you cut your hair??!! You look so much better before!!! Now, look at you!! You look..you look.."  
  
I just somehow knew what she was going to say but I patiently waited for her to say it as I took a deep breath and hope that my ears don't go deaf soon.  
  
"...like a boy! You disobeyed me! You..."  
  
"Mum, I like this hairstyle alright? I didn't want to disobey mum or what but I like it! Please, just calm down okay?"  
  
Even though I explained it to my mum, I still felt a tiny weenie little fear in me..or maybe a hesitation.  
  
"WHAT?! How could you like this hairstyle?! Now I feel like I don't have a daughter anymore.but have 3 sons!!"  
  
'Oh boy,' I thought to myself, groaning. I got a feeling a punishment is coming up VERY soon.  
  
"For this, you're not allowed to come to your aunt's wedding this holiday! This will teach you not to disobey me again!"  
  
"What?! But mum."  
  
I got a feeling this argument will take quite awhile as I tried to argue this ridiculous argument with my mum.  
  
********************  
  
After 2 hours of 'debating' with my mum, I went into my room. I heavily sat down on my queen-sized bed and tiredly run my right hand through my newly short blond hair. Honestly, I'm still not used to my new hairstyle but I guess I'll get a hang of it soon. I slowly take a deep breath and then breathe out slowly. Honestly, apart of me, I shouldn't have let Hitomi to drag me into a well-known barber shop this afternoon; but on the other hand, I'm so grateful to get rid of my long hair at last.  
  
Then suddenly, speaking of the devil or coincidence, I heard my mobile phone ringing in my jeans pocket. I took it out and saw Hitomi's name on the mobile phone's screen. I sighed and pressed the button on the phone and answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ruka! So, how did your mum take it?"  
  
I frowned. I knew she was going to asked about my mum. So I answered sarcastically.  
  
"Very bad. Thanx for asking."  
  
"Hehehe..no problem. So, what's the punishment this time?"  
  
"Well, I'm not allowed to go to my favorite aunt's wedding this holiday."  
  
"Really?! That's cruel!"  
  
"Yeah.what to do."  
  
I felt myself shrugged when I lamely answered Hitomi and lay back on the bed.  
  
"So, what's up Hitomi?"  
  
I could hear her giggling a lot. Gosh, she always likes to laugh.  
  
"Well, Minako called me just now and she wants you to help her this Saturday. She somehow has to come and discuss with Michiru about the drama. Since Michiru is going to perform in the concert, so she might as well go too."  
  
'Oh?' I thought blankly. This is interesting. Wonder what Minako wants me to help her about.  
  
"Oh okay. About what?"  
  
"Ermm.that's the problem. I'm not sure. I can't seem to remember what she said."  
  
"HITOMI!!"  
  
I said, scolding her. God..can she be forgetful at this time. I felt a few sweat drops on my forehead.  
  
"Hey! You know me! I'm a 'grandmother' when it comes to remembering things!"  
  
"Oohhhh.and about boys, I seem to observe that subject you could remember perfectly?"  
  
I was kind of sarcastic when I asked that question. I knew that when it comes to boys, wow.she could ace it easily. I took a deep breath to control my temper.  
  
"Hehehe..yeah!!"  
  
'Control.control.be calm be calm.' I silently said to myself.  
  
"Fine. I'll see Minako tomorrow and ask her."  
  
I could hear Hitomi's excitement clearly. I think, to her..this must be a new adventure in some ways. But anyhow, it makes me smile and laughed gently.  
  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow! Oh yeah, wait till Minako sees your new look! She's gonna love it! Chow Ruka!"  
  
And then she hung up. I shook my head slightly and put my mobile phone beside me as I looked at the white ceiling above me. I have no idea of what I'm getting myself into but I guess I have to trust Hitomi's instinct...I think.  
  
Anyway, I got up from the bed and went to my dressing table. I looked at the mirror in front of me, trying to see my new look. I'm quite surprised that the reflection in front of me is actually me. I looked really different and I'm not sure if I could recognize myself. But after awhile looking at my reflection in front of me, I smiled. Got to admit, I absolutely love my new look.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay.if you think that some things here are weird for example like giving a punishment because of the hair.believe me, there's a family I know who are like that. Anyway, feedback please!!!!!! ( 


	4. New 'uncomfortable' day

Author's notes: Sorry for updating so late coz I just finished my big major exams and also a busy part time family job!..so here's Chapter 3...I hope you guys like it..pls send feedbacks pls!!! Ermm.be gentle on me pls.my first Sailormoon fanfic.. Rating: R Pairing: Haruka / Michiru Feedbacks: YES!!!! Pls send feedbacks!! Review pls!! No flames!! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
Longing To Be With Her  
  
Part 4 - New 'uncomfortable' day  
  
Year 2000 Haruka's POV  
  
The next morning, I woke up at 6.30 in the morning. I showered and dressed up in a white dress long sleeve shirt and rolled-up my sleeves a little; and then I wear dark navy blue straight-cut slacks. I combed my short hair carefully and got everything ready to go to school. As I went out of the condominium, I checked my watch and it was 7 o'clock in the morning. I still have enough time so I took my own sweet time walking to school.  
  
But as I reach the school hall at 7.18 in the morning, I didn't expect to have a lot of pupils, staring at me. And it makes me very uncomfortable. I tried to put a straight face as I walk through the crowd. I could hear the girls saying;  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Is that Tenou Haruka?"  
  
"Are you sure that's her?"  
  
"No! It can't be her!"  
  
"Must be a new student!"  
  
"Is that a boy or a girl?"  
  
"He's cute!"  
  
"No, SHE'S cute!"  
  
"She reminds me of a hot young racing guy from F1!"  
  
The more I hear the remarks from the girls about me, the more I feel myself getting embarrassed. I'm not used to attention for I'm more of solitude most of the time. But I was relief when I saw Hitomi running to me to greet me.or save me from this uncomfortable situation hopefully!!  
  
"Hey Ruka! Glad you could make it to school! Thought you were going to stay home today.hehhehe."  
  
'Oh, if I knew this would have happen, I would,' I thought but smiled at Hitomi instead.  
  
"Oh Ruka! Some of the girls are going crazy over you! Told you this new look looks good on you! Way to go Ruka!!"  
  
"Oh.uh okay."  
  
I really don't know what to say. I'm still embarrassed with the big attention I'm getting. But luckily, the bell rand and I started to feel relief..alot. Hitomi pulled me through the crowds so we could line up according to our classes. Even that also, I could feel hundred pairs of eyes, looking at me. I took a deep breath and tried my best to put a straight face while hearing the principal's boring speech. But somehow to me, the speech sounds really interesting that morning.  
  
*************  
  
School finished early on Fridays. I never felt so free in my entire high school life. The girls in my class kept on looking at me when I entered the class this morning. Furthermore, some of the girls asked me questions or started talking to me. It was really surprising. What's really surprising was.some of the girls started being obvious that they're attracted towards me. 'Whoa..what happened to everyone?' I asked myself silently. But Hitomi said that maybe my new look makes me look confident or something. Yeah..right.  
  
Anyway, I went to search for Minako in her class, seeing if she is still there. Luckily, she's still packing her bag so I went in to talk to her.  
  
"Good afternoon Minako."  
  
Minako looked at me and smiled. She always knew that I have this 'proper' or 'formal' attitude in me.  
  
"Well, afternoon to you. Hey, nice look."  
  
I rolled my eyes tiredly.  
  
"Oh please, don't start with that. PLEASE!"  
  
She laughed melodically. Like Michiru, she has the elegance and grace. She came from a wealthy family too and also that our mothers are like best friends. She's very close to her family too. That's one thing I envied her sometimes. Family bond. But she knew that and she doesn't seem to mind.  
  
"Why? Did the girls in your class give you a hard time?"  
  
"Well.you could say that."  
  
We laughed and Minako smiled at me.  
  
"Well, get use to it. Anyway, how may I help you today?"  
  
I slightly raised my eyebrow at her.  
  
"It's about Saturday?"  
  
"Oh right. Right. Well, didn't Hitomi tell you what you were supposed to help me about?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No.she had forgotten what you had said to her yesterday. She tends to be very forgetful you know?"  
  
Minako sort of looked surprised but then laughed at my answer. She had just finished packing and zipped her school bag.  
  
"Oh okay. Well, I was wondering if you could accompany me and help me bring some of the props from my home to the school. I have no one to help me..seems most of my classmates are pretty busy this weekend."  
  
I chuckled when she said that. It sounds kind of funny actually.  
  
"Oh? Is this something like 'a knight saving a maiden from danger' kinda thing? I have been doing that A LOT for you."  
  
"Hahaha.well, you could say that. Besides, I need to speak to.ahem ahem.Michiru too."  
  
She slightly smirked when she said that. I gulped nervously and became nervous. 'I'm definitely a chicken,' I admitted to myself. But I try to sound casual.  
  
"Sure, no problem at all. What time?"  
  
She smiled as she picked up her bad, getting ready to leave the class.  
  
"Great. Okay, come and bring you car to my house at 9am tomorrow. How does that sound?"  
  
"It's alright with me. I'll see you tomorrow then. Take care Minako."  
  
I bowed slightly and turned to leave. I have to hurry abit for Hitomi was waiting for me in the canteen. As I was about to turn left to go down the stairs, I bumped into someone hard and all of her books dropped on the floor. I quickly bent down; helping her to picked up her books and started to apologize.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"  
  
I didn't look up as I speak to her. I was so busy gathering her books to give to her.  
  
"Yes yes. I'm alright. Thank you."  
  
I froze and slowly looked up at the goddess in front of me. When I saw her, I gulped nervously. I did manage to say something to her.  
  
"Ermm.uh.you're welcome...uh.Michiru."  
  
TBC  
  
Feedback pls!!!!!!! 


	5. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

Photographer02


End file.
